Fire Tank Pirates
|bounty = At least 300,000,000 |captain = Capone Bege }} The Fire Tank Pirates are an infamous and notable rookie pirate crew who are led by Capone Bege, originated in the West Blue, and arrived on the Sabaody Archipelago around the time the Straw Hat Pirates arrived there two years ago, along with other rookie crews. The crew is currently subordinate to Big Mom, one of the Yonko, and her crew on Whole Cake Island. Jolly Roger The crew's flag is a triangular cartoon-like depiction of Bege's face with a cigar in his "mouth", wearing his trademark hat. There is a castle with three towers in the background with little flags atop each of the three towers.There are also two sets of three cannons each pointing forward on both sides of Bege's cartoon-like face and fortifying the castle. The castle motif appears to be based after Bege's Devil Fruit powers from eating the Shiro Shiro no Mi, which has made him a human fortress. Another common emblem the crew uses is a stylized "T" and "F" combined, which is seen tattooed on Vito and on the sides of Gotti's shoulder armor. Crew Members Known Members The crew seems to have a high number of members, though only a few have been named so far. A mafia family changing their profession into piracy, many of them are dressed in suits, with coats strapped to their shoulders, and/or wearing fedora hats. Hence they, like Crocodile, have a look that is very much like the stereotype of Italian mafia. The members also ride on horses when launching a surprise attack from within their captain's fortress body. Crew Strength Every crew member shown wields firearm or artillery, ranging from revolvers to a prosthetic machine gun, with a majority of crew members wield rifles. Many ride horses into battle and some fire cannons from their captain's body, via his Shiro Shiro no Mi ability. By Bege's admission, their crew relies on heavy military force, enough to trump a group of Marines that surrounded them. Their principle tactic is ambush, hiding within their captain's body and using the element of surprise to attack and appear to surround their unsuspecting adversaries. They are well trained in coordinate attacks on enemies. They were an extremely strong pirate crew as before they began piracy they were able to defeat four of the Five Families of the West and under Bege's ingenious leadership they were able to defeat infamous Pirate captains in the Grand Line as they made it all the way to the Sabaody Archipelago . They, like the Bonney Pirates, were completely unharmed by Kizaru's raid, though they did not encounter the admiral himself or the Pacifista. During their early travels in the New World, they suffered a rather big surprise when they were pulled towards a mysterious, gigantic black sphere, but managed to survive nevertheless. Having defeated mafia gangs and infamous pirate crews, they have gained much experience in battle, knowing exactly what to do when facing off against marines. After the time-skip, they have become allied with the Big Mom Pirates, with Bege earning the rank of "Rook", being in charge of security of the Tea Party, and he intends to use this to his advantage of assassinating Big Mom from behind her. Ship Their ship has a fortress theme, with two cannons at the bow. It has been coated with the Yarukiman resin, allowing it to submerge underwater by reducing its buoyancy, and withstanding the water pressure of 10,000 meters. Gallery Hideout During their ruse of an alliance with the Big Mom Pirates, the Fire Tank Pirates set up their hideout on the northwest region of Whole Cake Island. The base of operation is a castle placed on top of a mountain, with the front gates, which has the appearance of a mansion's front, at the base of the mountain. Inside are bathhouses for guests to clean themselves before meeting Bege, who refuses to meet up with anyone who is unclean, and a meeting room with a long table in front of sofas. History Past Originating in the West Blue, the Fire Tank Pirates were originally a massive mafia led by Bege. Due to Bege's sadistic nature they frequently attack leaders of rival mafias and destroyed all enemies who attempted revenge. After Bege grew weary of his dominace set sailed for the seas as a pirate taking all the members of his mafia with him as his crewmates under his leadership. The Fire Tank Pirates took down many infamous pirates which earn them notoriety as they traverse the dangerous Grand Line and make it all the way to Sabaody Archipelago. Summit War Saga Sabaody Archipelago Arc The crew was seen in a restaurant, along with the Bonney, and Hawkins Pirates. The crew later witnessed Jewelry Bonney stopping Roronoa Zoro from attacking a Noble. After Monkey D. Luffy attacked a World Noble, Capone Bege ordered the crew to go to Fishman Island in order to not come in contact with Admiral Kizaru. Marineford Arc After witnessing most of the war on a screen at Sabaody, the Fire Tank Pirates travel to Marineford by ship, to witness Shanks ending the war, along with the beginning of the New Age. Post-War Arc After the Fire Tank Pirates enter the New World, their ship is drawn upward to a large black object. The crew screams in terror as the object lifts them out of the sea. During the Timeskip One year before the current story line, the crew attempted to invade Big Mom's territory but were defeated. They then became subordinates of the Yonko and Bege married Big Mom's 22nd daughter, Charlotte Chiffon to officially seal the alliance. Dressrosa Saga Dressrosa Arc After the Fire Tank Pirates hear the news about Doflamingo's defeat, Bege orders his men to capture Caesar Clown, as Big Mom's flag is seen behind him. Yonko Saga Zou Arc Capone Bege and his men inside his castle went to Zou alongside Pekoms in order to capture Caesar and the Straw Hat Pirates. After Pekoms tried to let the Straw Hats go to repay them for saving his homeland, Bege had his men shoot Pekoms. Bege's men emerged from his body and captured the four Straw Hats and Caesar, who were brought into his body. Bege then showed Sanji the invitation for him to marry Charlotte Pudding. Sanji refused to attend the wedding, but the Fire Tank Pirates told him the consequences for not attending, and Vito gave Sanji a shocking piece of information. The Fire Tank Pirates let Sanji give a note to his crew, but Sanji used this opportunity to free Nami, Brook, and Chopper from Bege's body. Sanji stole a rifle from one of Bege's men using it to hold Caesar Clown at gunpoint preventing them from going after his friends. Bege was then confronted by Nekomamushi, who wanted to know what happened to Pekoms, and he raced away with Sanji and Caesar still inside him. Whole Cake Island Arc On the way to Whole Cake Island, Vito showed Sanji a photo of his bride-to-be, making the latter lovestruck. Shortly afterwards, Vito talked to Sanji about Germa 66 and the fictional tale about their clash with the Marines. When Sanji ordered Vito to leave, Gotti entered and warned Sanji to not insult his crewmate. This nearly started a fight with the latter only for Charlotte Chiffon to stop him. She told Gotti that Sanji is a very important person whom they cannot harm or else his family will execute their captain. She left the room with an apologetic Gotti while Sanji noted on how she looks familiar to him. A few days later, the Fire Tank Pirates abducted Pekoms. The day after, they took him to the northeastern coast of Whole Cake Island to dispose of him. Bege shot Pekoms, causing him to fall off a cliff into shark-infested waters. On the day of the wedding, Vito shot and wounded Bobbin as he was pursuing Sanji. Sometime later, Jinbe contacted Bege to have a meeting with Luffy. Bege agreed to the meeting but would show no mercy towards Luffy if he makes him angry. After Luffy and his group arrived at the Fire Tank Pirates' base, Bege and Luffy commenced with the meeting to negotiate an alliance to take down Big Mom. At first, a quarrel broke out, but Jinbe stopped the bickering by reminding them that they shared a common enemy in Big Mom. Bege and Luffy then began discussing their next move. Trivia *The members of the Fire Tank Pirates tend to refer to their captain as "father" which is another reference to the American mafia. *All the known Fire Tank Pirates members are named after bosses of well-known Italian-American mafia families. References Site Navigation ca:Pirates del Tanc de Foc it:Pirati Firetank fr:L'Équipage du Firetank Category:Pirate Crews Category:Antagonist Groups Category:Underworld Organizations